


confusion and love

by Hamiltrash25



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Modern, Punishment, Smut, So much smut, colledge, oh god smut, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltrash25/pseuds/Hamiltrash25
Summary: John is tired of Alex working and wants to be loved. but TJ has other plans.





	confusion and love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi dis is my first work so be noice!

John Laurens tiredly walked into his dorm rubbing his eyes so they could adjust to the darkness. As he walked down the hallway he put down his bag and undid his scarf throwing it at the coat closet. He saw a bright florescent light coming from the bedroom. Just as he rounded the corner he tripped over Alex’s shoes falling down and saying “Geez, Fuck Alex.” John got up, hurrying over to Alex’s desk and frustratedly half-yelling “Did you just see me fall on my face! You probably didn’t, all you do is work I see you for fourteen hours a day and all you do is rant about Thomas, Kiss up to george or write those stupid papers! I cook and clean and do everything!” John’s voice elevating in volume and intensity as he went on. “John, I’m working” Alex said leaning back in his chair. “That’s all you EVER  **_DO!”_ ** John screamed. Alex turned around standing and pushing his chair back. John saw tears in his eyes “I try, John I do-I-I-I don’t know” Alex said breaking down. John realized what he had said “I’m sorry, Alex” John said walking to Alex and holding him tight. “It’s okay, I should pay more attention to you” Alex whispered in his ear resting his head on John’s shoulder. John lightly kissed his neck and threading his fingers in Alex’s long hair. Alex sobbed for a minute and then wrapped his arms around John and returned his light kisses. They ate dinner in silence and went to bed.

  
  


\-------------The next night---------------------------

  
  


When John came home the next day Alex ambushed him pulling him close the second he walked into the door fine Alex threw off his coat, pushing John down onto the bed and pulling off John’s pants and underwear. Pulling off his own shirt and stripping. John reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out two bindings. Getting off the bed and switching places with Alex. Tying Alex to the bed and kissing him. John straddled him, pinning his arms down and kissing his neck. Biting lightly and sucking of small intervals, arousing Alex even more. He moved down closer to his pelvis and down to the base of his cock. Lightly kissing the base and moving to the tip, swirling his tongue around the tip. Then painfully slowly moving down his cock and quickening, Alex groaned pulled against his restraints. “Calm yourself” John said stopping with his mouth and kept going with his hand. John put it back in his mouth. Moments later Alex was fighting as hard as he could so he wouldn’t cum. “Can I-I” Alex stammered through gritted teeth John paused for another moment and let go with his mouth but quickened the pase with his hand. Soon after, cum shot out, Alex squirmed then was totally relaxed. He moaned loudly and closed his eyes.John spread Alex’s legs apart putting his hands under his legs and lifting them, he then entered him. John kept Alex’s legs spread and thrusted his pelvis pushing his legs up farther and farther causing Alex to moan. Thrusting his hips faster and pushing on Alex quickly thrusting faster and faster and with more force each time. Soon Alex was moaning so loudly John worried that he would wake the people in the other dorm. Alex climaxed, almost yelling and pulling on his restraints John slipped out from under him and went into the bathroom to take a shower and left Alex tied up.


End file.
